


Fraction

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: December 6thPrompt word - fraction.





	Fraction

If you happen to walk or drive by the Pasadena Retirement Home, you'd see an elderly man sitting on the porch.

His face is wrinkled and old, but at the same time seems to be ageless. Maybe it's because of the stark white locks on his head, or his eyes - still full of life, with no trace of tardiness after all these years.

Every day after lunch he would come out onto the porch, always staying until sunset. Some days he'd read, other time he'd bring an old guitar with him, but never play it.

The man never speaks to anyone, either. Sometimes there's a small smile on his lips and a sparkle in his blue eyes, especially when he sees a young man with a mop of dark curly hair on his head.

It remains him about another man from his younger days.

A man that once was his biggest adventure, his best friend, his soulmate.  
  
A man who's now just a fraction of his memories, the only one that refuses to disappear like many others already did.

He sits there, intensely watching the street, and waiting. Because one day, when the man come back to him, his wait will be over.

He'll be ready to go home.


End file.
